


X is for X-Files

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Perspective, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Stargate "homages" are usually shameless ripoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Sam learns that Jonas doesn't quite understand television programming. Set in very early S6, with spoilers forNightwalkers.





	X is for X-Files

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2010 for Jonas Alphabet Soup.
> 
> This has been [podficced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390296) by the wonderful colls.

During those first three months when Jonas was confined to the mountain, he spent most of his time voraciously absorbing history and culture. For the most part, his preferred tools were journals and textbooks. But Sam suspected that Teal'c was directing his television viewing when Jonas asked her why the government allowed _Wormhole X-treme!_ to reveal so many secrets of the Stargate program, and why most of the details were wrong.

"It's just a TV show, Jonas," she explained, stifling her amusement at the innocent question.

He blinked at her. "I don't understand."

"It's fiction," she clarified. "Based on the SGC, yes, and that's a long story in itself, but it's true only in the vaguest..." She stopped and studied his puzzled expression. "Fiction. Made-up stories? Didn't you have those on Kelowna?"

"Well, yes," Jonas said slowly. "Morality tales told to children. Values taught through parables." He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Major Carter. I guess I'm missing a cultural perception here, but I don't see what lesson children are supposed to learn from --"

"No, it's not like that at all. It's not supposed to teach a lesson. It's just supposed to entertain."

"But it's shown as real!" Now Jonas seemed genuinely shocked. "Surely the government doesn't allow the presentation of _lies_ here on Earth?"

Now it was Sam's turn to blink. "Most governments do lie, Jonas. And anyway, it's not something that's 'allowed' -- it's not government programming, you know. It's just for fun."

"So all the programs I've been watching are untrue?"

"Not all of them." Sam gave an inward sigh as she wished, not for the first time, that there was someone else to explain Earth culture and norms to Jonas. She also tried not to think about who she wanted that _someone_ to be.

"So how can I know...?"

"The news reports are true -- more or less, anyway. There's always some bias involved in reporting. CNN is mostly okay. ESPN and C-SPAN air the real thing, even if you wouldn't necessarily agree with the commentary. Documentaries include real footage, although again, there's always the question of interpretation." Jonas was nodding eagerly as she spoke, mentally cataloging her list. "And the Weather Channel is definitely true," she added with a smile, "even if the weather doesn't always cooperate."

"But most dramatic or comedic presentations are only stories?"

"That's right." Sam eyed him, wondering what the Kelownan would identify as drama or comedy. There was no guarantee his definitions would fit her own.

"That's good. That's really good." He scrubbed at his hair, looking unaccountably relieved.

"Was there something you saw that concerned you when you thought it was real?" she asked gently. 

Jonas shuffled his feet a little, then confessed in a small voice, "I was greatly disturbed to see what I thought was proof that the Tau'ri government was as corrupt as Kelowna's. I trusted you -- you, and Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c, and... and Doctor Jackson. And when I met General Hammond, I felt that trust had been justified. I believed that the Tau'ri could be trusted with the naquadriah when my own people could not. And then I watched a program that said that the government here couldn't be trusted not to abuse its own people, much less act honorably towards other nations and planets." He offered a smile. "I'm _really_ glad it's all untrue, Major Carter."

Understanding dawned. "You were watching _The X-Files,_ weren't you?" Sam couldn't keep the incredulous grin off her face.

Jonas nodded. "I was also disturbed by the Asgard abuse of your people, but if it's all a lie, as you say..."

Sam laughed. "I'm not going to deny that there are people who believe in huge government conspiracies, Jonas. The show wouldn't be so popular if the concept didn't resonate. But believe me when I say that if 'the truth is out there,' it's definitely not on _The X-Files._ "

Jonas smiled, and the subject changed to _Star Trek_ and the realities of space exploration on Earth.

Months later, after the harrowing events in Oregon, Sam caught Jonas looking at her with a speculative expression. Even she had to admit that the NID's behavior, the callous disregard for the safety of the people of Steveston, could have featured on a typical _X-Files_ episode. But Jonas never brought up the subject, and Sam decided to leave it at that.

Still, when she woke up from the first nightmare of being invaded by a Goa'uld _again_ , she took her _X-Files_ DVDs and stuffed them in the bottom of a box at the back of her closet.


End file.
